<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>¿Que hubiera pasado si...? by sophie_san2</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28052640">¿Que hubiera pasado si...?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophie_san2/pseuds/sophie_san2'>sophie_san2</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yizhan/ bjyx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cql/ mdzs/ the untamed/ yizhan/ bjyx/ bl/ fictional story/ gay sex, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:08:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,646</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28052640</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophie_san2/pseuds/sophie_san2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Xiao Zhan y Wang Yibo fueron amigos durante la universidad hasta que se enamoraron y prometieron estar juntos para siempre... <br/>Pero el destino les tenía preparada otra cosa.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>¿𝐐𝐮𝐞 𝐡𝐮𝐛𝐢𝐞𝐫𝐚 𝐩𝐚𝐬𝐚𝐝𝐨 𝐬𝐢...?</p><p>Wang Yibo y Xiao Zhan son compañeros de universidad, ambos están en la facultad de teatro y comparten el mismo grupo de amigos. Xiao Zhan está confundido y siente cosas por yibo, pero solo eso, está confundido. </p><p>Un buen día había en una fiesta en la casa de uno de los chicos de su grupo, donde asistían todos sus compañeros, Xiao Zhan y sus amigos se juntaron en otra casa para ir todos juntos a aquel lugar. </p><p>Zhan sentía que algo pasaba, como que Yibo estaba mirandolo raro y por ahí le tiraba uno que otro comentario en tono “coqueto”. Sin más, el pensó que solo se trataba de su confusión. </p><p>Llegó la hora de ir a la fiesta, todos juntos arribaron al lugar y una vez alli adentro se dispersaron para ir a buscar tragos y bailar con los demás.</p><p>Wang Yibo por su parte, estaba bailando con un amigo de otra facultad al que conocía del equipo de basket, mientras bailaba se dió cuenta que Zhan lo observaba a lo lejos de forma no muy amistosa. Yibo se preocupó, pues no quería que su amigo estuviera enojado pero también había algo más. Le dijo a su compañero de equipo que en un momento regresaría y se fue a hablar con Zhan. Cuando llegó a dónde éste último estaba se le acercó al oido apoyando una mano sobre el pecho de Zhan y le preguntó casi como susurrándole </p><p> - Que sucede zhanzhan? Por qué me estás mirando así?</p><p>Xiao Zhan sintió el aliento caliente de Yibo en su oreja y no pudo evitar ponerse nervioso, empezó a tartamudear y trató de responder</p><p> - Que!!? Yo? Y-y-y-yo no te estoy mirando- mientras habría los ojos sorprendido- O quizá si, pero está todo bien, estaba buscando una cara conocida- se excusó.</p><p>Yibo de inmediato captó la energía, lo tomó de la mano y casi lo arrastró hacia las escaleras, Zhan no entendía nada pero optó por seguirlo. Un par de escalones más y llegaron al segundo piso, dónde había gente en la puerta de las habitaciones, en el pasillo, en el baño y en cada rincón, entonces no conforme con eso, Yibo lo arrastró hasta el tercer piso.</p><p> -Que pasa yibo? A dónde me estás llevando? Aquí no hay nadie!!!</p><p>- Tranquilo Zhan Zhan, no pasa nada, solo quería estar en un lugar más privado...</p><p> </p><p> -P-p-privado??? Para que o que!??</p><p>Yibo no quería asustar a Zhan pero necesitaba comprobar algo, hacía días se sentía completamente diferente con su amigo y espera que Zhan al menos se haya dado cuenta o sintiera lo mismo.</p><p> - Perdón Xiao Zhan, pero hace días vengo pensando en vos y necesito saber si es solo una estupidez o de verdad me pasa algo con vos- exclamó Yibo muy sincero</p><p>Xiao Zhan no cabía en su sorpresa, estaba atónito, uno de sus mejores amigos le estaba confesando que probablemente sentía cosas por el, y no era cualquier mejor amigo, era Yibo, la persona en la que estaba pensando últimamente y por la que no sabía que carajos sentía. </p><p>Y como si fuera cosa del destino, o vaya uno a saber, desde esa noche ninguno de los dos pudo despegarse del otro. Xiao Zhan besó a Yibo y éste le correspondió. Con ese beso se dieron cuenta que no querían separarse nunca más y que además de la linda amistad que tenían hacía años ellos dos sentían amor profundo por el otro.</p><p>Pero como hablamos de cosas del destino, uno nunca sabe el camino que le va a tocar recorrer, ambos siguieron en la misma universidad hasta graduarse, pero al momento de buscar trabajos a ambos se le presentaron diferentes oportunidades, los dos podían realmente cumplir su sueño pero eso implicaba tener que separarse del otro. </p><p>Lo conversaron, lo sufrieron, intentaron buscarle una solución, una relación a distancia quizá... pero nada de lo que hablaban los conducía por el mismo camino y no era como que tenían mucho tiempo para decidir.</p><p>  -Pase lo que pase y estés dónde estés quiero que sepas que siempre te voy a amar, vos sos la única persona de mi vida- con lágrimas en los ojos Yibo le decía a Zhan mientras lo abrazaba en su despedida.</p><p>Xiao Zhan no podía parar de llorar, estaba ahogado en sollozos y no podía largar palabras, solo pudo decir</p><p> </p><p>  - Te amo yibo, te amo!</p><p>Y asi ambos tomaron su rumbo, ambos iban camino a cumplir sus sueños pero con un gran dolor y vacío en el pecho, a ambos les faltaba su otra mitad.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Y asi ambos tomaron su rumbo, ambos iban camino a cumplir sus sueños pero con un gran dolor y vacío en el pecho, a ambos les faltaba su otra mitad.</p><p>Los primeros meses se mantuvieron en contacto a pesar de las circunstancias, tenían una agenda muy agitada y en el momento que veían la oportunidad se contactaban pero mientras más pasaba el tiempo el contacto fue disminuyendo, hasta que de un día para el otro ninguno sabía nada del otro, salvo por información en redes sociales o en la televisión.</p><p>Mentirían si dijeran que no eran felices, porque de verdad estaban cumpliendo sus sueños. Y con la fama viene el éxito, el dinero, las fans y admiradores. Si bien ninguno se había olvidado del otro, poco tiempo tenían para ponerse a pensar en contactarse y en hacer funcionar una relación. </p><p>Hacía tres años que Xiao Zhan no volvía a su ciudad y Yibo por su parte volvía solo para las fiestas.<br/>
Los años pasaron y ambos encontraron pareja. Que si los amaban? Por supuesto, ni Yibo ni Zhan eran personas que jugaran con los sentimientos de los demás pero al fin y al cabo ninguno se había olvidado del otro. </p><p>Ahora solo formaban parte del pasado, eran un hermoso recuerdo, eran la clásica pregunta de ¿Que hubiera pasado si...? Pero en fin, esa pregunta no tenía respuestas, las cartas ya estaban echadas, la vida había pasado y ellos habían logrado sus sueños.</p><p>Diez años pasaron de su graduación, era una fecha especial. La presidenta del club de la facultad de artes compañera de Zhan y Yibo estaba organizando la fiesta reencuentro por los diez años de aniversario. En teoría todos asistirían a la fiesta, solo faltaban confirmar unos cuantos, entre ellos Xiao Zhan y Wang Yibo.</p><p>Por su parte, Yibo estaba acomodando su agenda, tenía varias publicidades que grabar y estaba filmando una película. Justo la fecha de la fiesta estaba libre pero al otro día tenía un compromiso, no le parecía justo volver a su ciudad por un rato y tener que salir corriendo a tomar un avión, por eso se tomó su tiempo, habló con su manager para que le organizara las fechas y así le quedaran al menos tres días para ver a sus amigos y a su familia, de paso necesitaba un descanso. De todas formas Yibo estaba conciente de que había posibilidades de que Zhan estuviera ahí, pero también estaban las mismas posibilidades de que no. A su vez, estaba organizando con su pareja para llevarlo a la fiesta pero como eran del mismo ambiente, éste también tenía su agenda un poco apretada sin posibilidad de cambio, entonces para Yibo, el viaje iba a ser en solitario.</p><p>Xiao Zhan estaba esperando la confirmación de un nuevo proyecto, tenía entendido que la filmación empezaría el día antes de la fiesta y que debía estar en el lugar de rodeo al menos quince días sin retorno alguno. Por otra parte, ya había hablado con su pareja pero no lo había incluído en sus planes, Zhanzhan era una persona que no mezclaba ambientes. Lo que era con sus amigos, era solo con sus amigos, lo que era entre parejas, era entre parejas asique la suya entendía muy bien la situación. </p><p>Una semana antes de la fiesta, la producción del nuevo proyecto llamó a Xiao Zhan para confirmar su papel pero para avisarle que la fecha del comienzo de filmación se había extendido una semana más, ésto quería decir que no empezarían hasta una semana después de la fiesta. Xiao Zhan terminó la llamada y automáticamente llamó a su ex compañera para confirmarle su presencia.</p><p> </p><p>Volviendo al tema, Xiao Zhan estaba felizmente enamorado de su pareja, compartían un montón de cosas juntos, se entendían a la perfección y su vida parecía completamente realizada. Pero cuando logró confirmar su asistencia a la fiesta, un nudo se le formó en el pecho al recordar su paso por la universidad y lo feliz que había sido con Yibo</p><p> - Algún día nos volveremos a encontrar Zhan Zhan, verdad? </p><p>Resonaban las palabras de Yibo en la cabeza de Zhan.</p><p>Habían pasado exactamente diez años de su despedida y si bien era muy feliz con su vida nunca había podido olvidarse de su gran amor.</p><p>Esos días previos estuvo extremadamente nervioso, no sabía que iba a usar esa noche, armaba y desarmaba su valija, su pareja lo ayudaba y se reía tiernamente pero no entendía por qué su novio estaba taaan nervioso. Aunque Zhan no estaba seguro de si yibo iría a la fiesta, tenía el presentimiento de que esa noche iba a ser especial.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La fecha esperada llegó, ese día Zhan arribó al aeropuerto de su ciudad natal a las 11 AM, llevaba ropa negra de pies a cabeza, incluida su boina y un tapabocas. </p><p>Por suerte no mucha gente se dió cuenta de su presencia en el lugar asique logro salir tranquilo y se dirigió a casa de sus padres. Hacía tres años que no los veía, se sentía culpable por el hecho de que había viajado por una fiesta y nunca se había tomado el tiempo para visitarlos a ellos especialmente, pero aún así sus padres estaban felices de tener a su hijo en casa.</p><p>La fiesta era a las 22:00 hs, siendo las 20:00 hs xiao Zhan ya estaba casi listo para salir de su casa, solo un par de retoques y uno de sus viejos amigos pasaría por el para ir juntos al evento. Estaba feliz de poder reunirse con sus compañeros además de ver a sus papás y pasar una noche de fiesta, realmente necesitaba desconectarse del trabajo un momento. </p><p>Xiao Zhan no era un aficionado fanático de la moda, pero por su trabajo se rodeaba de los mejores diseñadores de la industria y tenía un muy buen vestidor. Ese día eligió ponerse una camisa negra con un pequeño nudo a la altura de su vientre, junto con un pantalón del mismo color (amaba el color negro) para contrastar eligió una chaqueta también negra pero con detalles en color dorado, los puños y el cuello eran negros con una franja dorada y la chaqueta completa tenía detalles de brillos y perlas que variaban entre el dorado y el plateado. Zhan estaba hecho una bomba, cualquiera se deslumbraria al verlo.</p><p>Su amigo llegó un poco más tarde de lo esperado, asique a toda velocidad se dirigieron hacia la casa de otro compañero que ya estaba esperando listo junto con otro integrante más del viejo grupo. Y así los cuatro se dirijeron hacía el lugar donde se realizaría el evento. Al llegar al salón, una fila enorme de autos los recibió pero justo en la entrada un hombre del personal de seguridad los recibia para estacionar el vehículo.</p><p>Finalmente el cuarteto de chicos estaba parado justo en la entrada firmando en la lista de invitados para confirmar presencia. El salón era demasiado elegante y todas las mesas estaban distribuidas hacía los costados dejando una enorme pista libre para bailar. </p><p>La chica que organizó el evento sin duda sabía lo que hacía y prácticamente había ordenado las mesas por grupo, asique a Xiao Zhan le tocaba compartir mesa con sus amigos. </p><p>Cuando se acercaron a la mesa, cada uno buscó su lugar para sentarse, muy pronto Zhan sintió que su corazón se aceleraba al ver el nombre de esa persona. No tenía idea de si vendría o no, pero ahí estaba su lugar reservado, y justo a su lado el nombre de Xiao Zhan</p><p> - No puede ser, Ma Xing planeó todo como si nosotros siguieramos juntos, definitivamente esto va a ser raro- pensó Zhan.</p><p>Lo extraño de todo era que hasta el momento ninguno de sus amigos le había preguntado por Yibo, solo se habían limitado a preguntar por su trabajo y su nueva pareja. </p><p>Poco a poco todos los invidatos fueron llegando, la mesa estaba casi completa pero el lugar al lado de Zhan seguía vacío. Unos minutos antes de comenzar con la ceremonía, sin querer Xiao Zhan miró hacia la puerta de entrada que estaba justo al frente de él, como si inconscientemente estuviera buscando a alguien. Y si, en algún momento tenía que pasar, no? Xiao Zhan quedó boquiabierto cuando vio una esbelta figura firmando la lista de entrada, se veía tan hermoso como siempre, los años no habían pasado para el. Y como si fuera cosa del destino, como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo para vestirse, Wang Yibo se había puesto una camisa blanca y un pantalón negro que le quedaban fatales y para completar su outfit llevaba una chaqueta de color negro con detalles en dorado. Cómo en los viejos tiempos, hacían el match perfecto.</p><p>Yibo se acercó a la mesa y todos sus amigos lo recibieron con un abrazo, hacía mucho que no se veían, muy pocas veces coincidían en la ciudad. Automáticamente las miradas se dirigieron a Zhan cuando Yibo prosiguió a sentarse en su lugar. </p><p>Xiao Zhan sintió el peso del mundo en sus hombros y como el corazón se le aceleraba, como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado, de repente todos al rededor de el desaparecieron, ni siquiera recordaba a su pareja, la cabeza llena del gran amor de su vida. Y así se levantó de su lugar y puso a Yibo entre sus brazos, en un abrazo cargado de deseo y melancolía, un abrazo que deseó con tantas fuerzas durante tanto tiempo que no lograba recordar en que momento eso se le había escapado. Yibo correspondió y ambos se abrazaron por unos minutos, como si de verdad no hubiera nadie más en el lugar.</p><p> - Nos volvimos a encontrar zhanzhan, no sabes cuándo te extrañé- dijo yibo con un nudo en la garganta-</p><p>Y como de costumbre, Zhan no supo que responder, le dolía, le dolía saber que habían pasado tanto tiempo separados, que cada uno había hecho su vida asique solo esbozó una particular sonrisa y contestó</p><p>- Tenías razón Yibo, nos volveríamos a encontrar.</p><p>De no ser porque uno de sus amigos pegó un grito para pedir un brindis por estar todos reunidos, esos dos se habrían quedado abrazados toda la noche.</p><p>La fiesta comenzó, todos comieron y rieron recordando viejas anécdotas y sus momentos en la universidad. Estaba el grupo completo, no faltaba ninguno.Uno a uno fueron contando lo que hacían en su vida diaria y como llevaban la adultez. Cuando llegó el turno de Yibo, contó que estaba muy feliz, tapado de trabajo y que estaba viviendo con su pareja el cual no había ido por problemas de agenda pero que sin duda algún día llevaría para presentarlo a sus amigos. Un nudo en la garganta se le formó a Zhan de solo pensar que Yibo era feliz con otra persona, pero de repente recordó que el estaba en la misma situación y que apesar de todo el amor que se tuvieron ambos habían reconstruido su vida.</p><p>La fiesta estaba muy divertida, o al menos ellos dos estaban pasándola muy bien con sus amigos. Zhan y Yibo sabían cómo divertirse, bailaban espectacular y sin duda la magia de la pareja se mantenía intacta.</p><p>De repente, Yibo tuvo un deja vu, se dió cuenta de que Zhan no le quitaba los ojos de encima tal y como había pasado la noche en que se besaron por primera vez. </p><p>Entonces yibo decidió seguir con la historia e inmediatamente tomó a Zhan del brazo y lo llevó a un lugar más reservado. Y obviamente, Xiao Zhan lo siguió... Que esperaban? Que lo detuviera? Pff, era el amor de su vida, no lo veía hacía diez años pero nunca se imaginó lo que estaba a punto de pasar en ese momento.</p><p> - No tienes una idea de cuánto te extrañé Zhan, de verdad, no se por qué dejamos de hablar. Nunca me olvidé de vos. Cómo has estado? Dijo Yibo, muy ansioso </p><p> - Mejor no hablar del pasado Yibo, pasó mucho tiempo. Yo también te he extrañado pero creo que el destino no nos quería juntos- respondió Zhan</p><p> - No me malinterpretes Zhan, solo estoy aprovechando la ocasión, ya se que lo nuestro quedó atrás pero fuiste muy importante para mí- Yibo respondió con una mirada intensa sobre el rostro de Zhan.</p><p>Diez años habían pasado, diez! Ambos habían dejado en casa a sus parejas pero habían traído con ellos el deseo y el anhelo y así de repente comenzaron a besarse como si no existiera un mañana. Parecía que en cualquier momento uno de los dos iba a despertar de su sueño. Los dos se fundieron en un beso cargado de pasión, de esos que terminaban en revolcones en una habitación. Pero alguno de los dos debía estar cuerdo, verdad? Alguno tenía que parar. Parar para que? Se deseaban completamente pero la culpa por engañar a sus parejas los había comenzado a atormentar.<br/>
Ahí fue que Yibo puso un stop y dijo </p><p> – Lo siento mucho Zhan, ésto está mal, no puedo seguir- mientras evitaba mirar a su ex amor</p><p>Eso rompió el corazón de zhanzhan pero Yibo tenía razón, estaban engañando a sus parejas</p><p> - Tienes razón Yibo, mejor terminar acá lo que nunca debió renacer.</p><p>Ambos volvieron a la fiesta, ya faltaba poco para que terminara asique solo se limitaron a seguir bailando, bebiendo y compartir el momento con sus amigos. Por suerte nadie pregunto nada, asique llegó el final de la fiesta y cada uno se dirigió a su casa.</p><p>Habían armado un chat con todos los miembros del curso, prometiendo volver a reunirse en esos días antes de que cada uno retomara a sus actividades.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Advertencia 🔞</p><p> Esa noche después de la fiesta ni Yibo, ni Zhan pudieron conciliar el sueño. Dieron vueltas de un lado hacia otro cada uno en su cama, pensando en aquel beso y en todos los sentimientos que resurgieron. Una mezcla de felicidad y angustia que no lograban desenredar.</p><p>En algún momento de la noche Xiao Zhan con celular en mano se encontraba en el chat de Yibo, gracias a ese grupo había agendado el número de su ex sin saber con qué intenciones lo hacía. Pero una vez más el destino le volvía a pegar una cachetada cuando vio que en la pantalla aparecía un “escribiendo”...</p><p> - What? Yibo me está escribiendo?</p><p>Y finalmente el mensaje llegó y Zhan no había reaccionado a tiempo para salir del chat por lo que automáticamente se marcaron las dos tildes que indicaban el mensaje leído, no podía escapar de ésta, tenía que responder...</p><p>Yibo: seguro estás durmiendo, disculpa que te moleste a ésta hora y espero no incomodarte.</p><p>Yibo: Xiao Zhan estás despierto? Que demonios!?</p><p>Zhan: Yibo</p><p>Yibo: perdón, de verdad no pensé que estuvieras despierto</p><p>Zhan: está bien, no pasa nada. De hecho...</p><p>Yibo: que cosa?</p><p>Zhan: nada, nada, no importa. Dime, que necesitabas? </p><p>Yibo: oh... Es que, quería disculparme por lo que pasó en la fiesta, me deje llevar, no quería ponerte en esa situación </p><p>Zhan: Yibo ah.. Yibo, somos grandes. Nos conocemos hace años, y sabemos que en nosotros las cosas funcionan así o al menos eso creo</p><p>Zhan: lo que tiene que suceder, sucede. Y creo que ésta vez no fue la excepción</p><p>Zhan: mira, yo también quería escribirte, no podía dormir</p><p>Yibo: no estás enojado zhanzhan? En serio, no quiero meterte en problemas</p><p>Zhan: tranquilo, de verdad está todo bien...</p><p>Zhan: supongo que quedaron cosas pendientes entre nosotros y lo dejamos en claro ésta noche</p><p>Yibo: Zhan, estaba pensando...</p><p>Zhan: que cosa? Ve al grano</p><p>Yibo: estaba pensando en lo mismo, quedaron cosas pendientes y me preguntaba si no te molestaría</p><p>Yibo: que saliéramos mañana en la noche a comer algo y a charlar como en los viejos tiempos, los dos solos. Que te parece?</p><p>Zhan: vos me querés matar verdad? Jaja, está bien Yibo, cenemos mañana y recordemos los viejos tiempos </p><p>Yibo: genial!!! Mañana te vuelvo a contactar para recogerte y llevarte a un lindo lugar. Que descanses...</p><p>Yibo realmente quiso tipear “que descanses, mi amor” pero nada de eso podía pasar asique borró el mensaje y solo envío “que descanses” al menos se conformaba con que Zhan le había aceptado la invitación.</p><p>Tal como prometió, Yibo pasó por casa de Zhan y juntos fueron a su restaurante favorito, al que solían ir en fechas especiales. Ambos estaban contentos por volver a verse, aunque el sabor amargo del engaño a sus parejas todavía estaba.</p><p>La cena pasó entre risas, anécdotas y uno que otro par de lágrimas llenas de melancolía. Juro que ese par se amaba como nadie en el mundo, ese amor seguía ahí, intacto, como si no hubieran pasado diez años. Pero lamentablemente por “cosa del destino” ahora se encontraban en dos caminos diferentes.</p><p>Cuando eran jóvenes, cada vez que salían en el auto siempre que estaban por volver a su casa se quedaban unos minutos antes de arrancar el vehículo, ésta vez no fue la excepción. Ambos se quedaron mirando el uno al otro con demasiada intensidad, una intensidad que colmó el ambiente hasta que otra vez comenzaron a besarse. Realmente se deseaban tanto que no podían estar cerca sin tocarse, a la mierda sus vidas, a la mierda todo lo que los esperaba allá afuera. Iban a aprovechar las últimas horas que podían verse y tocarse, asique Yibo arrancó el auto y se dirigieron hacia su departamento. </p><p>Llegaron al ascensor, ni siquiera alcanzó a cerrarse la puerta de éste que la pareja ya estaba otra vez envuelta en un beso apasionado. Vaya que se deseaban, el mundo había vuelto a desaparecer y solo se reducía a ellos dos. Una vez en el departamento, siguieron besandose y con torpeza se quitaban una a una sus prendas dejándolas desparramadas por todo el camino a la habitación.</p><p>No importaba que pasaría después, importaba el aquí y el ahora y en ese momento eran ellos dos contra el mundo. Se besaron  apasionadamente, se acariciaron con ternura, se susurraron cosas al oído que solo ellos podían decirse.<br/>Xiao Zhan comenzó a dejar besos en el cuello de Yibo, tratando de no dejar marcas, recordando lo que hacían en su juventud. Besó cada centímetro de su piel, desde su cuello hasta su vientre, había olvidado lo suave y blanco que era pero quería grabar esa imagen en su cabeza para siempre. Yibo soltaba pequeños gemidos y arqueaba su espalda como si estuviera a punto de tocar el cielo con las manos</p><p> - Por dios zhanzhan, te extrañaba demasiado, no puedo creerlo</p><p> - Shhhh, no hables. Disfrútemoslo</p><p>Yibo dejó escapar un pequeño gemido mientras buscaba la boca de su amante. Xiao Zhan también dejó escapar un sonido, un pequeño zumbido de satisfacción.Yibo se arrastró hasta el regazo de Xiao Zhan, pasando sus manos hacia atrás por el cabello de Zhan. Ambos consumidos por el fuego y la pasión, algo que parecía no haberse apagado nunca</p><p>“De verdad aún no dejé de amarlo” pensaba Xiao Zhan, sin emitir palabra. Solo quería sentir a Yibo, quería disfrutar esa única noche que la vida les estaba regalando, estaba entregado por completo, nada podía sacarlo de ahí.</p><p> - Te quiero adentro mío Yibo- salió de la boca de Xiao Zhan casi como un susurro</p><p> - Estás seguro zhanzhan? Respondió el otro</p><p>Xiao Zhan solo jadeó, un jadeo que fue atrapado en la boca de Yibo. Ambos cuerpos estaban enredados entre si, se besaban y tocaban partes como en los viejos tiempos. Todo ese momento los trasladaba a sus antiguas noches de pasión, no podían parar...</p><p>Xiao Zhan se sentó sobre Yibo, besandolo mientras sus dedos trazaban círculos lentos sobre su suave piel hasta que tomó una mano de éste para llevarla a su parte trasera. Xiao Zhan miró a los ojos de Yibo mientras lo tocaba, suave, lento. Yibo inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras jadeaba, con la mirada aún fija en el rostro de Xiao Zhan. </p><p>Lentamente Yibo insertó un dedo a la vez en el rosado agujero de Zhan, haciendo que éste último se retorciera de placer y pidiera a gritos por más. Mientras tanto, Xiao Zhan tocaba el pene de Yibo en un vaiven, de arriba hacia abajo logrando jadeara su nombre.</p><p>Cuando Xiao Zhan ya estaba listo, Yibo se colocó un preservativo y comenzó a penetrar a Zhan. Una vez ahí adentro esperó a que su amado le diera la señal de que podía moverse. Habían pasado diez años de su último encuentro, temia lastimarlo, pues no sabía nada de la nueva vida sexual de su ex. Hasta que por fin Xiao Zhan le dijo...</p><p> - No te contengas Yibo.</p><p>Esa fue la confirmación que yibo esperaba, de a poco comenzó a embestirlo y a menear sus caderas como solia hacerlo en su juventud y que volvía completamente loco a Zhan. De suave a fuerte, de lento a rápido, así fue tomando posesión de ese cuerpo que tanto extrañaba y deseaba, no podía pensar en otra cosa. </p><p>Finalmente volvía a reencontrarse con el amor de su vida, estaba disfrutando cada segundo del encuentro.</p><p>Yibo se inclinó hacia adelante, apoyando sus manos a cada lado de Xiao Zhan mientras se movía más rápido, sus caderas chasqueando. Tenía el ángulo justo donde quería, capaz de mirar a los ojos de Zhan mientras se unían íntimamente. Las manos de Xiao Zhan se dirigieron a las caderas de Yibo, ayudándolo a moverse, a mantener ese ritmo.<br/>Yibo se aplastó sobre el torso de Xiao Zhan para poder atrapar los labios de Xiao Zhan en otro beso. </p><p>Yibo tomó el cuello de Xiao Zhan entre sus manos y lo besó apasionadamente, para luego continuar por la zona del cuello hasta sus pezones, cuidando de no dejar ninguna marca delatora. Xiao Zhan sostuvo las caderas de Yibo, arqueándose hacia él hasta que Yibo gimió, acariciando su rostro en el cuello de Xiao Zhan.</p><p>Entre caricias y besos, ambos gimiendo de placer, disfrutandose el uno y el otro, los dos llegaron a su punto máximo, los dos juntos comenzaron a sentir el orgasmo, la magia seguía ahí, la química y la piel no se habían ido. </p><p>Xiao Zhan desparramó su fluidos sobre su pecho mientras que Yibo llenó el preservativo dentro de Zhan. Querían que el tiempo se congelara justo ahí, en ese momento. Ninguno deseaba volver a la realidad, se amaban, se deseaban, se extrañaban... Pero por cosas del destino sus vidas no se pertenecían, o al menos no ahora, no podían arruinar todo lo que habían construido. </p><p>El silencio inundó la habitación, solo ellos dos, uno encima del pecho del otro, acariciándose mutuamente y comenzando a extrañarse como si ya se hubieran separado otra vez.</p><p> -  Sabes que siempre te voy a amar Xiao Zhan, no? Fue lo primero que salió de la boca de Yibo después de tan añorado encuentro</p><p> - Y yo a ti Wang Yibo, no lo dudes. Mientras se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas a Zhan</p><p>De repente otro deja vu volvió a azotarlos y las palabras salieron solas mientras se abrazaban fuertemente</p><p>  - Pase lo que pase y estés dónde estés quiero que sepas que siempre te voy a amar, vos sos la única persona de mi vida- </p><p>Otra vez Xiao Zhan no podia reaccionar, le seguía doliendo, le dolía pensar en que esa sería la última vez y de nuevo le rogaba el destino por otra oportunidad</p><p> - Te amo Yibo, y nunca te voy a dejar de amar...</p><p> </p><p>Fin...?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>La última parte de mi primer trabajo, lo dejo abierto porque estaba pensando en agregar un epílogo. Pero por el momento estoy creando una nueva historia que estaré subiendo en estos días.<br/>Acepto críticas y sugerencias, perdón si lloraron, prometo no poner un final triste la próxima! Gracias por leer</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Esta idea comenzó como un one shot, pero a medida que fui escribiendo se convirtió en una historia de cuatro partes. Mi primer trabajo en solitario, espero les guste!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>